sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Matrix the Hedgehog
{main chara} Matrix is a strength/agility type hedgehog. マトリックスハリネズミ(Matorikkusu Harinezumi) Story {under construction} He was kidnapped by the Maelstrom Organization when he was 4 years old and turned into a cyborg-mobian. After years of training, Matrix escaped from Maelstrom and began adventuring the world and helping people, eventually running into "Jet-pack Jack" the Koala. He currently lives in a garage owned by his friend Ollie the Otter, but Ollie makes Matrix work there too. Personality Matrix's Mary-Sue-Test stuff link button pretty much sums him up But as for stuff not ''included in the Mary-Sue-Test: Matrix, being roboticly enhanced, doesn't get humor most of the time. He's pretty stubborn and will stick to his beliefs, even long after being proved wrong. For example, Matrix doesn't believe in magic, even though two of his friends ''use ''magic, and he has ''seen ''them use it. Likes~ His gunblade, His friends{naturally}, Sparky the Jolteon{Pokémon! Po-ké-MON!!!} Dislikes~ Maelstrom Org. , Eggman, Water Relationships Friends~ '''Sam the Rabbit link' Matrix met sam during an EX-Gear Race, along with Destiny. After losing to Sam, Matrix challenged him to a rematch. That started a one-way rivaly between Matrix and Sam, when it comes to EX racing, anyway. Any other time, they are good friends, and help out each other whenever they can.{character owned by Sam267} Destiny the Fox link Matrix met Destiny while at an EX-Gear Race, where he also met Sam. At one point he had a crush on her, but he gave up pretty quickly. The two are still good friends and Matrix enjoys racing with her and Sam.{character owned by ETH} Misaki the Angelhog link Matrix met Misaki one night when he was resting on a hill. She had landed on the roof of his workplace, where Matrix then questioned her about why she was on the roof. Matrix likes taking his regular walks with her while he's on break, though he insits that they're nothing more than just friends.{character owned by ETH} Dash the Turtle link Matrix met Dash one day when they were both messing with Eggman. They became friends and mess with Eggman any possible time they can.{character owned by DTT} Family~ Zac the Hedgehog link Zac is Matrix's future son. What else is their to say? {character owned by me} Romantic Intrests~ Misaki the Angelhog Matrix shows swapped feeling for Misaki, sometimes acting nervous around her, sometimes acting like just a friend. In truth, Matrix may have a crush on her, but either is good at hiding it or doesn't know it himself.{character owned by ETH} Enemies~ Malestrom Organization The Malestrom Org. kidnapped Matrix when he was about 4-6 years old, conducting experiments on him, trying to make an unbeatable warrior. However, Matrix escaped before his training was complete, so the procedure only gave him half of the intended power from the experements. He tries to screw up there plans and missions whenever possible, sometimes even when impossible. He resents them for taking away his childhood and turning him into a killer.{owned by me} Eggman Shortly after leaving the M.O., Matrix ran into the woods, where he collapsed from exastion. There, he was re-kidnapped by Eggman's robots, and taken to his lab to experement on him {some more}. Matrix quickly escaped, not knowing why he was taken in the first place. Though he did hear Eggman say "This one will be much better... Not as powerful as 456, but much more obediant..."{character owned by SEGA} Rivals~ Cobalt the Fox link Matrix trained alongside with Cobalt in the M.O. Cobalt was always better at the training than Matrix, and would find any possible way of proving it. After escaping, Cobalt was sent to re-capture Matrix, "Alive, preferably." {character owned by me} Metal Matrix Just when you thought Eggman had enough hedgehog-bots... But no, he swiped some DNA {or whatever :D} from Matrix while he was in Eggman's care, so naturally he turned it into a robot. Can't talk though. And for some reason has metal hair... Forms Super Form~ Perfect Matrix Matrix activates his hidden program, and advances his form and powers. In this state, he is able to fly for short periods of time{up to 5 minutes, max. takes a lotta juice}, his natural sences become even more attuned, and he and his weapons, two powerful gunblades, act almost as one, along with the ability to self-heal, to some extent. Unfortunatly, one major bug {along with several smaller ones} is that he can only remain in this state for up to half an hour maximum, any longer would result in possibly permanant damage to his physical and mental form. Matrix starts to glow a silver color and gets a second gunblade. His spines go sort of super-saiyan, and his scarf becomes kind of oversized. Dark Form~ Darkgear Matrix A program labbled "Darkgear" activates whenever Matrix is in fatal danger or emotionaly overwhelmed, wheather he wants it to or not. In this form Matrix becomes virtually unbeatable, being far superior to his "Perfect form" programing. Having all the abilities of his alternate form being enhanced ten-fold, including losing the time limit on his flight, Matrix becomes the ultimate weapon. Or he would, if he or anyone else were able to control him in that state... He will lock onto and attack the object of maximum threat, and once he finishes with that, he will repeat the process until the automated switch-off kicks in twenty minutes later. Black armor covers Matrix, making him look more like a machine and less like his mobian form. Black Knights Form~ Sir Bedivere Sir Bedivere is....well just Matrix wearing cool medieval armor... He carries his trusty Sword of Heroes and his physical and mental attributes arre greater than the average knight. He was subjected to black magic by Knights of the Underworld, in an attempt to make the perfect knight, though not draw attention to itself. And yeah, naturally Bedivere's luck ran out when this happened, as it's been one misadventure after the next with him. {pic coming soon} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hedgehog Category:Weapon-weilding Category:EX Gear racer